Ringtones and Realisations
by AutonomousAnonymous
Summary: Lilly notices Miley has been acting a little odd. A few glances, a few giggles, some toying with cell phones, and some realisations. Moliver and some very small Lackson.


A/N: This is my third story so far. Props to Abz08 from Moliverfans for helping me string together my 'aww' moments. Not going to say too much about this one since it's a one-shot. Let me know what you thought of it and where I can improve. Cheers!

Disclaimer: I own nothing and am making nothing off of the following. All following characters and songs are retained by Disney.

* * *

Ringtones and Realisations

It was 11:56 p.m. on a Saturday night in Malibu, California. Three young teens were lying around and watching a DVD. Miley Stewart, Lilly Truscott, and Oliver Oken were either stretched out on the Stewarts' sofa or floor. Miley and Lilly were watching the rest of the film, while Oliver had been asleep for a good half-hour or more. He lay on the edge of the sofa, a leg dangling off, and his head rolled back onto the armrest. As he let out a slight snore, Miley looked over at him and giggled. Lilly looks over as well, raising her eyebrows.

"What's so funny?"

Looking back over at her, she flushed very slightly. "Nothing. Just, Oliver snored," she said quietly.

Raising her eyebrows further, she asked, "And? You giggled. Did you find it cute or something?"

Her eyes widening, Miley quickly responded, "Of course not," before looking down.

Her eyebrows now nearly reaching her hair, Lilly continued to look disbelievingly at Miley, but she shrugged her shoulders.

Miley remained silent the rest of the film as she and Lilly fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Miley woke up to the sound of her father cooking breakfast. She looked around as Lilly started to wake up as well. Behind the two, Oliver was sprawled out on the sofa just as he was the night before, out cold. As Miley stretched, she looked around behind her. She giggled slightly as Oliver's mouth fell open in slight snore. Lilly turned to face her, raising her eyebrows slightly. 

"Sure you're not finding that cute?"

Her eyes widening, she snapped her head around to face Lilly.

"Of course not!" she replied quickly.

Lilly raised her eyebrows further, but as she opened her mouth, Robby Ray called from the kitchen.

"Hey ya'll, breakfast is ready."

As Lilly and Miley started to stand, Oliver snapped up off the sofa, wide awake.

"Food!" he said excitedly, before scrunching up his face in pain and rubbing his neck. "Ow. My neck is killing me."

Miley made a noise that sounded like a stifled giggle as Lilly rolled her eyes and snapped at him, "That's what you get for sleeping on the sofa."

Oliver rolled his eyes as well, nearly sprinting to the counter to collect his pancakes from Robby Ray. Lilly and Miley soon joined him at the counter, neither as awake as he was. As Oliver shoved down his pancakes, Lilly and Miley tiredly ate their own.

As Lilly looked up slightly and reached for the syrup, she paused, Miley's eyes directed down the counter, a slight smile on her face. Looking around in the direction of Miley's eyes, she stopped on the only interesting thing in sight, Oliver reaching for a third plate, his chin covered in syrup. A confused look on her face, she turned back to Miley.

"What on earth is so interesting about Oliver?" she hissed to her.

Miley's eyes snapped to meet Lilly's, a guilty expression on her face.

"Nothing! But look at his face," she whispered hesitantly. "He has some syrup all over it."

A small smile appeared on her face, but fell slightly at the look Lilly gave her. Looking over at Oliver and then back to Miley, she gave her a look of disbelief.

"Yeah… and? He's a donut. What's the big deal?"

Not meeting Lilly's eyes, she shrugged her shoulders slightly, a small look of guilt visible on her face.

"I dunno it is a little… funny…" she replied slowly. Looking up, she said quietly, "Oh you can't tell me that the syrup isn't a little cute."

Her head immediately went down, her face focused on her own pancakes. Lilly scoffed.

"Cute? If that's your word for it…" she said, rolling her eyes and continuing with her own pancakes.

Miley sat their, her plate now finished, nervously looking over at Lilly. Next to her, Oliver stood up, his fourth plate now finished, and grabbed his own and Miley's, taking both to the sink and began washing them. Miley's eyes snapped over at Oliver, another slight smile on her face, as Robby Ray looked over from the fridge.

"You know you don't have to do that son, you're a guest!" he said, walking over to him with his glass of orange juice.

Oliver shrugged, placing one plate in the drainer and proceeding to wash the second. Looking at the plate oddly, Robby Ray looked over at the counter and raised his eyebrows slightly but laughed.

"Are you doing Miley's plate too?" he asked, laughing again. Turning to Miley, he said, "What a gentleman, eh Bud?"

Miley smiled back at her father and laughed, shaking her head. Standing up, she walked over to Oliver, who had just finished with her plate, and grabbed his hand, pulling him with her. She stopped at Lilly, who was sitting at her plate, half-asleep.

"Lilly let's get going. We have a lot to do today. It's Saturday!"

Lilly groaned, but stood up and followed Oliver who was being dragged by Miley.

"I guess all of us can take a shower and gather some fresh clothes from home, then meet at the beach," Miley told both of them, Oliver starting to nod off again, and Lilly staring at Miley's hand which still held Oliver's. Looking down, Miley coloured slightly, and immediately released Oliver's hand.

"That's the plan then?" asked an oblivious Oliver.

"Yeah, so I'll see you later then," Miley said hurriedly as she then rushed up the stairs.

Lilly looked over at Oliver and raised her eyebrows, but he remained in a stupor, turning around to leave, stifling a yawn. Lilly shrugged her shoulders and followed him out, preparing to head home for a shower.

* * *

As Lilly stepped onto the beach, she looked around. Seeing Oliver sitting at a stool at Rico's, she headed over. Jackson was working there now too, handing Oliver what appeared to be his third hot dog, if the two empty baskets were any indication. 

"It's barely 10:00 ya' donut and you've already been through three hot dogs?"

"Ir' wars 'ungry," was his muffled reply.

Meeting Jackson's eyes, she gave him a look, and rolled her eyes, sitting down and looking around.

"Miley not here yet?"

Swallowing, he then replied, "Nope. Besides, weren't you supposed to stop by her house after you were done? Don't you two usually meet up and discuss what you're going to wear?"

"Usually she calls me when I should head over," she said shrugging her shoulders. "She never called so I headed down here to wait. We usually only meet up when she really wants to make an impression on – someone…"

As she trailed off, she started to look deep in thought. She was interrupted when some music started playing from what sounded to be Oliver's pants.

_"If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend_

_You'd fall in love with_

_In the end we'd be laughing_

_Watching the sunset_

_Fade to black_

_Show the names_

_Play the happy song…"_

Looking over to Oliver, she noticed him digging around in his pocket before pulling out his cell phone and opening it up.

"Hey what's up Miles?"

Looking oddly at him, she saw him turn to her and laugh.

"Did she do that again? Alright I'll tell her. Later."

Putting his cell phone away into his pocket he turned to her and opened his mouth, but stopped at the odd look on her face.

"What?"

"Since when did you have a ringtone for Miley?"

He shrugged, replying, "Since she decided to change it. She took my cell a few days ago and made that my ringtone. Funny how she chose a Hannah Montana song, eh?" Lowering his voice, he said, "What did she think I'd forget she was Miles and Hannah?"

Raising her eyebrows, she looked at him even weirder.

"I don't think even she thinks you're _that_ much of a donut," she said. Her eyes narrowing slightly, she asked slowly, "Did she tell you why she chose that song?"

He shrugged again after contemplating for a moment. So no one would hear, he suggested quietly, "I dunno, maybe coz it's one of her songs?"

Jackson and Lilly gave each other a look before each shook their head. Turning back to Oliver as he picked up his abandoned hot dog, she asked, "So what did Miley say?"

Oliver sighed in apparent annoyance as he set down his hot dog, but then his eyes snapped open in remembrance, telling her, "Oh right! She said she tried ringing you but your cell was off _again_. She wants you to come over."

Pulling her cell out of her pocket quickly, she looked at it and said, "Darn it! I did leave it off again. I'll head over now. Later Oliver. Bye Jackson."

Her response was an annoyed hand motion by Oliver as he dug into his hot dog again and a wave by Jackson as he turned to serve someone else.

* * *

A few minutes later, Lilly walked into the Stewart house, jogging upstairs to Miley's room. Entering without knocking, as usual, Lilly walked in to find Miley lying on her bed, earbuds in and iPod on, looking over at her wall with numerous photos, a content smile on her face. Walking to stand behind her, she looked in the direction Miley was staring at, seeing nothing but photos of Miley and Oliver. Shrugging her shoulders, she removed Miley's earbuds, resulting in Miley nearly jumping off the bed. 

"Geez Lilly! Do you ever knock?" she asked, recovering slightly.

Jumping up and landing on Miley's bed, she raised her eyebrows.

"You should know me better than that by now," she replied, bouncing slightly on the bed. Pausing for a moment, she bounced one last time and came down in a sitting position to face Miley. "So what's the deal? Oliver said you needed me over here?"

"Yes, and you would have known if you kept your cell on," she said, clearly annoyed. Walking to her closet, she moved to her beach attire. "I need help."

At this, Lilly jumped back up to a standing position and bounced from Miley's bed to her closet, eyes wide in excitement.

"You're trying to impress someone aren't you?"

Flushing slightly, she smiled back half nervously, half excitedly and replied, "Oh I dunno, I just want to look good."

"Mmm, hmm," Lilly said with a smile. Starting to look through her clothes, she told Miley, "Better hurry though. Oliver will probably get impat– "

She was interrupted again in a matter of thirty minutes by another song, this time from back in Miley's room.

_"I said pinch me_

_Where's the catch this time_

_Can't find a single cloud in the sky_

_Help m__e before I get used to this guy…_

_They say that good things take time_

_But really great things happen_

_in__ a blink of an eye_

_Thought the chances to meet somebody like you_

_were__ a million to one_

_I cannot believe it (o __woah)_

_You're one in a million_

_All this time I was looking for love_

_They weren't good enough till_

_I thought I'm through_

_Trying to make things work_

_Said I'm done_

_and__ stumbled into the arms of the one– "_

Racing back into her room, Miley started tossing things around on her bed before finally finding her cell, pulling it out and opening it.

"Hey Oliver, what's up?"

At this, Lilly's eyes narrowed slightly. Staring at her, she watched as Miley smiled into her cell and respond.

"Okay, okay, okay, we'll hurry. I'll see you soon. Later."

Closing her cell, her smile fell slightly as Lilly stared at her.

"What?"

Her eyes still narrowed, she slowly asked, "Is there a reason you have that song set for Oliver?"

Pausing, she avoided Lilly's eyes and responded, "Of course not."

Her eyes narrowing further, she asked, "Is he the only one that you have a special ringtone for?"

Still avoiding her eyes, she hesitantly responded, "Yeah." Hastily, she added questionably, "I… haven't gotten to everyone else yet…?"

Her eyes nearly shut as she stared at the top of Miley's head, she asked, "Is it also true you changed Oliver's ringtone for you to 'If We Were a Movie'?"

A blush was now visible despite Miley's hair covering most of her face. Responding in a very quiet voice, she said, "Yeah. So?"

Lilly paused for a second with her eyes still narrowed. Then her eyes bulged in realisation.

"Oh my God."

Miley's head snapped up, her face completely flushed now but she hurriedly said, "Lilly… there is no 'oh my God' from you."

"Oh my God."

"No, Lilly– "

"Oh my God!" she repeated, now pointing at Miley.

Her face now a bright, red colour, she said quickly, "There is no 'oh my God' Lilly. There's nothing– "

Standing up, and still pointing at Miley, Lilly exclaimed, "You like Oliver!"

Miley froze. Her face now a dark colour of red, she looked down again, covering her face in her arms. Her eyes still bulging, Lilly walked around to face Miley. She paused for a moment, before smirking and lowering herself to Miley's eye level.

"Miley loves Ollie," she said in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up," came Miley's muffled reply from between her arms.

"Miley and Ollie, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G," she sang before laughing and falling onto Miley's bed.

"Would you stop?"

"How did I not see this earlier? I mean I thought you were fond of him, and you are quite touchy with him, and you do seem to find him a little funnier than everyone else and I know that you really cared about him…" Lilly said, deep in thought. "I always have thought you liked him, but I always sort of overlooked it. All those looks and glances you seemed to give him… everything makes perfect sense now!"

Miley groaned under her arms while Lilly jumped up onto her bed, bouncing up and down as she continued her musing.

"All those little glances over the years, you going bonkers over him liking your alter-ego, you flying in a _chicken suit_ halfway across the beach so his heart wouldn't be broken," she said, ticking each moment off on her fingers. "How you forgot _everything_ when you hurt him, completely distraught, and only recovered when he bailed you out."

She bounced off Miley's bed and landed in front of her.

"That only covers a fraction of the eighth grade! Wow! Then there was– "

"Must you continue?" said Miley, finally looking up from under her arms.

"If you don't admit it, I could go on and on…" she replied with a smirk.

Miley groaned, covering her face with her arms again. A slight mumble could be heard from under them.

"What was that?" Lilly asked, her smirk getting bigger.

A louder but still inaudible mumble was her reply.

Smirking again, Lilly began, "Remember that one time you– "

"I rike moliver," came a jumbled reply.

Folding her arms and tapping her foot now, she threateningly said, "Miley…"

Unfolding her arms, Miley scowled at Lilly, her face still coloured.

"I like Oliver."

Lilly stood still for a second before jumping back onto Miley's bed and bouncing up and down.

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!"

As Miley sat watching Lilly dance around in celebration, she was suddenly pulled to her feet as Lilly stopped and dragged her back to her closet.

"Now we just have to find something really cute for you to wear for when you go tell him," Lilly said, searching through her clothes.

Miley's eyes bulged this time, her mouth gaping, but she managed to stutter, "T-t-tell him?! Are you mad?!"

"Of course not. This has gone on long enough. This is the perfect time to tell him. I'll help you with your outfit, bring you down there, and then give you two some alone time."

Miley visibly relaxed slightly, but she narrowed her eyes as she slowly asked Lilly, "What exactly will you be doing?"

As she sorted through a couple pairs of clothes, she shrugged, replying, "I dunno, probably go hang out at Rico's with Jackson."

Folding her arms and staring at Lilly, she asked, "You seem to be hanging out with Jackson a lot lately. While you've been dragging all of this out of me, is there something you forgot to tell me?"

Pausing for a moment, she looked deep in thought for a moment.

"Oh yeah. I'm dating your brother," she said simply, returning to sort through Miley's clothes.

"What?! Since when? How long?" she asked in astonishment.

Shrugging her shoulders in nonchalance, she replied, "A couple weeks. Why? Should I have told you?"

Holding her arms out now, she stared at the back of Lilly's head before saying, "Ya' think? He's my brother!"

Shrugging her shoulders again indifferently, she turned around, handing her chosen outfit to Miley and smiling.

"Perfect! Now all you have to do is tell him," she said happily. Grabbing her arm and dragging her out of the room and downstairs, she told her, "Now let's go meet your 'Ollie'."

* * *

A few minutes later, Lilly and Miley arrived at the beach. Looking around, Lilly saw Oliver still at Rico's. Nudging Miley, she nodded over in his direction and started walking over. 

Sitting down two seats down from Oliver, she gave Miley a sly smile, indicating the only seat for her to take. Frowning slightly at Lilly, Miley sat down next to Oliver as he looked up from his smoothie.

"Sure took a while," he said turning to face them. Stopping slightly, he turned to Miley.

"Wow Miles," he said, causing her to colour slightly. "You look gorgeous!"

He froze immediately at his own words, his eyes bulging. He began stuttering, "Err… I mean you look nice… err… I mean… you… " Looking down now, he also began to colour.

Miley continued to look at Oliver, slightly shocked, a bemused and pleased smile on her face. Next to them, Lilly rolled her eyes, turning to look at Jackson who raised his eyebrows, busy drying a glass. Miley looked around a little, looking for a change in subject.

"So… err… what kind of smoothie did you get?"

Looking up hesitantly, he replied, "Raspberry, orange, strawberry, and banana." Taking another sip, he handed it to her, adding, "It's really good. Try it."

A small smile seemed to tug at the corners of Miley's lips as she took the smoothie. Taking a sip, her eyes widened.

"It is very good," she said, smiling at him. A cough behind her made her turn around. Lilly was giving her a very firm look. She turned away from her, keeping her head low as she took another sip.

Leaning forward, Lilly whispered to Miley, "You are going to tell him."

Miley glanced at her out of the corner of her eye, but remained silent. Behind her, Lilly gave an annoyed sigh.

"Fine, I gave you a chance…" she whispered.

She then turned to look over at Oliver, a rather large smirk on her face.

"So Oliver, did you say earlier Miley changed her ringtone on your cell?"

Staring blankly back at her, he replied, "Yeah… why?"

"Well… did you know you're the only one she's done that for?"

Miley's eyes widened at this. Oliver turned to look at Miley uncomprehendingly, before turning to reply, "No."

Her smirk gaining size with each statement, she then said, "Do you happen to know that she has a special ringtone for you on her own cell? Only you have a special ringtone by the way…"

Miley's eyes now had a deer-in-the-headlights look as Oliver turned to look at Miley again, confusion in his eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You know what song?" she asked, giving Miley an evil look.

Oliver shook his head as Miley turned to Lilly and shook her head fiercely. Before Lilly could respond, Jackson walked forward to rest his arms on the counter and face the group.

"It's 'One in a Million'," he said simply. Turning to Lilly, he added, "She's actually had it for a while now, probably since Dad had it produced. Miley of course came up with a lot of it, especially the inspiration. Dad wrote it, and helped finish it and put it together."

Miley had her head down now, her eyes no longer bulging, but her face a deep red colour. Oliver looked at her, his face full of confusion. Looking up, she glared at both Lilly and Jackson, before turning hesitantly to Oliver.

"Err… Oliver? Can we take a walk?"

Confusion still evident on his face, he shrugged his shoulders. Standing up, he took her hand, pulling her with him gently away from the Shack. Turning around slightly, Miley noticed Lilly and Jackson whispering, watching her and Oliver closely.

"I wonder what they'll talk about…" Jackson said sarcastically.

Lilly laughed, watching Oliver lead Miley over to a slightly secluded area.

After a short walk, Oliver sat down on a large rock, lightly pulling Miley down to sit next to him. He looked at her expectantly. Miley looked down.

"So what's up?" he asked hesitantly, still slightly bewildered.

As Miley refused to look up, he turned to face her, lifting her face up gently and staring her in the eyes, a look of deep concern in his eyes.

"What's wrong Miles?" he asked quietly. Looking him in the eyes, Miley stood up quickly.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?! Did you not just hear everything that Lilly and Jackson said back there?!" she asked, slightly eccentric.

Chuckling uncertainly, he took her arm gently and pulled her back down next to him.

"Err… yeah… that's kinda why I didn't bring it up immediately…"

Miley looked down again at this, her face flushed. Again, Oliver lifted her head up again tenderly, looking her in the eyes.

"What does all this mean Miles?" he asked quietly.

Miley attempted to look away, her eyes looking to the side as she replied in an even quieter voice, "What do you think it means?" Meeting his eyes, she said, "Oliver, there's a reason I chose both of those songs."

As Oliver continued to have a slightly blank look on his face, she sighed, standing up to face him, closing her eyes as she sang quietly.

**"If we were a movie**

**You'd be the right guy**

**And I'd be the best friend**

**You'd fall in love with**

**In the end we'd be laughing**

**Watching the sunset**

**Fade to black**

**Show the names**

**Play the happy song…**

**(Yeah)****"**

Opening her eyes, she asked him quietly, "Oliver, who's my best friend?"

"Lilly," he said, looking down.

Widening her eyes at his reaction, she crouched down in front of him, looking up into his eyes with sympathy.

"Oh Oliver… No, Lilly is my best friend. My best _girl_ friend," she said quietly. "You're also my best friend too, my very best guy friend."

He looked up at her words, his eyes widening slightly in comprehension.

She looked down this time, quietly responding to his look, "Yeah. The song is about you, you and me specifically. I kind of hoped you would realise that I set it as your ringtone to sort of speak to you…"

A slightly uncomfortable look appeared on Oliver's face at this. Almost immediately, another look of comprehension appeared on his face as he stared at Miley again.

He asked slowly, "Wait, you said _both_ songs were chosen specifically…"

Looking up to meet him in the eyes, she smiled. Closing her eyes, she started to sing again softly.

**"I said pinch me**

**Where's the catch this time**

**Can't find a single cloud in the sky**

**Help me before I get used to this guy.**

**They say that good things take time**

**But really great things happen**

**in**** a blink of an eye**

**Thought the chances to meet somebody like you**

**were**** a million to one**

**I cannot believe it (o ****woah)**

**You're one in a million… ****One in a million…**

**All this time I was looking for love**

**They weren't good enough till**

**I thought I'm through**

**Trying to make things work**

**Said I'm done**

**and**** stumbled into the arms of the one.**

**You're one in a million… "**

Opening her eyes again, she smiled broadly at Oliver who had a now shocked expression on his face.

"That… that was about… me?" he asked quietly.

She nodded, a big smile on her face now.

"Oliver, you are easily the most consistent guy I have in my life other than my daddy. You're amazingly loyal, you always seem to be looking out for me, and you pick me up when I fall," she said softly. "Even when I don't deserve your help."

"I'll always be there for you Miles," he said with a smile. With a nervous smile, he asked, "So does this mean… what I think it means?"

Rolling her eyes, her smile even bigger, she said quietly, "Oliver, you really must be a donut if you haven't figured it out by now."

Smiling fully now, he pulled her head softly to his own, both closing their eyes as they shared a soft kiss. Pulling away after a moment, he smirked at her.

"Am I still a donut now?"

A huge smile on her face now, she replied, "Yes."

As a look of mock outrage appeared on his face, she laughed, pulling him forward for another kiss.

"But you're _my_ donut."

* * *

A/N: Sappy ending? Yeah. But I know most of you like that stuff. I have another idea for a one-shot but I will also be working on a second chapter for _I Was Trying To Be Convincing?_ and make it a two-shot. Again, let me hear about this. As always, constructive criticism is always welcomed. 


End file.
